


Partway

by Katherine



Category: Lego Elves, The Octonauts (Cartoon)
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 23:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16356254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine
Summary: "A porthole," Professor Inkling said, shaking his head.





	Partway

"A porthole," Professor Inkling said, shaking his head. "You can't have come through one of those, they don't open."

The dolphin was curved partway up from the water that formed the underwater entrance to the place. She interrupted him with high-pitched squeaks, correcting.

Dashi leaned nearer to snap a photo of the dolphin's characteristic smile shifting to smugness as the Professor conceded, "A portal. That's a different thing altogether."

"If we can't scan for it yet I'll build what can," Tweak said confidently.

They would need to know the approximate location of the portal that the dolphin, Delphia, had swum through from her own world.

Happily, it turned out that Delphia had a way with maps. Kwazii presented her three, his tail twitching in excitement as he contemplated the exploration. Delphia unrolled each of the maps with practiced flips of her snout.

The slightest of damp smudges on the edge of the paper dried as the Octonauts worked together with their visitor.


End file.
